Froggy's Theory of Relativity
by Axel'sWaterBaby
Summary: Set in the Dino Thunder episode: Beneath the Surface. "Because you're Tommy frigging Oliver. Trouble follows you everywhere." Warnings: Swearing and BoyxBoy. Please Read and Review.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers. Give me a couple of years, a ramen cup, and a Walmart employee and then we'll see. (By the way, I don't own Walmart either ^^")

**A/N:**This takes place in episode 9, _Beneath the Surface, _and some dialogue was taken from the show. I do not own this, as in accordance with the above note.

"This isn't working, Adam" Tommy said, looking at the other man while running a hand through his hair.

Adam, who was sitting down at a table in Cyberspace relaxing, nearly had a heart attack when he heard those words. Tommy... He was going to break up with him! Not after Adam had to go through so that they could finally be together; there was no freaking way.

"Look Tommy, I'm sure we can work this out. Was it something I did or something I said? WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME~? Tommy, please-"

"You need to get a job." Tommy said, a smile tugging at his lips as he saw Adam deflate in anger. Really, Adam should let Tommy finish speaking before he starts flipping out. Not that watching the smaller man freak out wasn't funny or anything, it just was wasteful. Adam could use his energy for much better things.

Adam, to his credit, was embarrassed by his outburst and subsequent neediness. God, he was such a dork. But really, Tommy had to stop saying such ambiguous statements all the time, it would only get him into trouble like this. Glaring at the older man, Adam waited for Tommy to speak more.

"Well, no offense or anything, but you've just kinda been laying about ever since you moved here. You have nothing really to occupy your time, me withstanding. Conner has soccer, Kira has music, Ethan has...whatever Ethan has, I have teaching, and Hayley has her cafe. Oh, and Hayley is getting pretty annoyed with you scaring away customers too. So, maybe you could find something to do?"

Tommy was somewhat nervous about asking this of Adam, because he knew how the other man would respond. Being with Adam for so long had given him a pretty good knowledge of the Asian, and Tommy could hardly believe that Adam hadn't said something yet.

"But Tommy...there's nothing to do in Reefside! I mean, the only cool thing going on here is the whole 'Dinosaurs/monster thingies invading the city'." Adam whined. He really didn't want to get a hobby, he liked being able to just do nothing. It wasn't something that he had been able to experience a lot in the past.

"Then why don't you make something cool to do, Adam. No one knows better than the Frog Prince himself, hmmm?" Tommy smiled, running a hand through his hair. Really, Adam was cute and all when he whined, but it could get taxing after a while.

Adam's eyes lit up when he heard Tommy's words. He would make it his mission to create something fun in Reefside, even if it was the last thing he ever did. Adam made it a point to complete each self appointed mission, too. He had convinced Rocky that his shirt wasn't pink, just light red, hooked Carlos and Cassie up, and even taught Conner to Tango.

"Alright, looks like I have to start making plans then. Reefside will never know what hit them after I'm done!" Adam cackled. Tommy laughed along, and then went over to the bar to get a cup of coffee, before returning to his seat next to Adam.

"Well, I'm happy you'll have something to do. I've got to get to work planning a trip that my classes are going on tomorrow. We're going to be going to a dig, and I just know that something is gonna go wrong." Tommy said, nearly fainting when he tasted the heavenly liquid that is hot coffee on his tongue.

"How about I come too, T. That way you can say that you have another supervisor, and I can embarrass Conner, Kira, and Ethan." Adam said, leaning back in his chair.

Adam had another reason for wanting to go on the trip. He had noticed that the principal of Reefside High had a slight crush on Tommy, and she would wanna come as well. Tommy was just lucky that Adam wasn't clueless too.

"Maybe, as long as my name doesn't get added to that list. I'd be ruined if you told anyone about all the stupid stuff we did." Tommy grinned. Sliding an arm around Adam's shoulders, Tommy relaxed on the smaller man. Maybe Adam did have the right idea, doing nothing is good for the soul.

"I don't know T, you're just giving me more reasons to tell everyone about the time you and Tanya had to sing for an entire day." Adam said cheekily, and his eyes twinkling. That incident was still infamous among the old Rangers, and Adam knew that Rocky never let Tanya live it down.

"Ugh, don't remind me of that. At least we were never made into a pizza though. I really wanna know why TJ keeps bragging about that, it seems embarrassing to me." Adam laughed, and pictures their successors rolled into a pizza, not something he had done for the first time, and preceded to fall on the floor laughing his butt off.

"Looks like you guys are having fun." Hayley said meandering her way around the Adam's form, only to plop herself down at the table. It had been a rough day, since Trent had the night off, and Hayley was beat.

"Well, more fun than you're having Hales. Why did you give Trent the day off, if you knew you were going to be swamped?" Tommy asked, trying to pick Adam's shaking form off the ground. It wasn't working so well.

"Because, frankly the boy looks like he's been beaten over the head by a sledgehammer and then rolled down a flight of stairs. I figured he needed a break more than I need to make sure the cafe isn't burned down." Hayley said, while frowning and rubbing her head.

Adam allowed himself to be picked up by Tommy, and settled back into his seat, while contemplating the mystery that was Trent. Adam had met the teenager soon after moving to Reefside, and instantly taken a liking to him. Trent reminded himself a bit like him when he was younger, sans the spandex and all.

When Anton Mercer tried to purchase the Cyberspace Cafe just last week, Adam had seen the pain on Trent's face. His father had been the same way, loathing everything that Adam had loved, and trying to create a better son. Adam still cringed when he thought about what his father had done when he learned that he was dating Tommy...

"So you both ready for tomorrow then? Look out Tommy, I got some reading indicating a Dino Egg is about to hatch soon." Hayley remarked, taking a sip of Tommy's coffee. Said man squawked in indignation at the gesture; his coffee was sacred!

"What's a Dino Egg? I've heard you guys talk about it before, but I don't actually know what they are." Adam asked, trying to placate Tommy. Really, Tommy was more protective of his coffee than he was of anything else.

"You know the Dino Zords? Well, they all hatched from specialized eggs from experiments and such. Its pretty important that we get to them before Mesogog can." Tommy said absentmindedly while trying to grab his mug from Hayley.

"Yep, and the only one who can control those new Zords is Tommy here, and he can use them to help the Megazord. They can join to create all sorts of cool things, and they can really kick all of the monsters' butts." Hayley joked, finally caving, and giving Tommy his drink back. The purr that followed served to freak both Adam and Hayley out.

"Ummm...cool. I think its about time that we leave Hayley, or Zordon knows what Tommy will do next." Adam said, getting up and dragging Tommy with him to the door. Waving goodbye to Hayley, Adam left, Tommy's body behind him. Shaking her head, Hayley laughed a little at their antics, before looking over the still active cafe.

"Now I'm all alone. Again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Only so much you can learn in a classroom. Everyone ready to-" Tommy announced, only to have the opening of the door cut him off. The door was opened, by none other than Adam, who was dressed in what might have been the funniest thing Kira, Conner, and Ethan had ever seen.

There was Adam, the proud martial artist that he is, dressed like a school girl. Conner and Ethan nearly passed out when they saw that, and Kira was too busy laughing and rolling on the floor to care. Tommy had a spaced out look on his face, and his face was twitching, like he was trying to hide his smile. The other classmates were just stupefied and stood there, with a stunned look on their faces.

"Is there something on my face?" Adam asked, a grin overtaking his entire face, He knew this was a good idea, even if he was embarrassed beyond belief that he had gone through with it.

"Adam...just what are you doing? Why are you wearing _that_? That is only supposed used for private things!" Tommy said, frustrated at what Adam was doing. This little outburst only made Adam grin wider, and Kira laugh more though. Who knew that Tommy was such a sexual deviant?

"C'mon Tommy, its not like its hurting anyone." Adam said, walking into the room more, and draping an arm around his boyfriend. The pair looked slightly...strange, since Adam was dressed like a student, and Tommy a teacher. If Conner and Ethan ever woke up, they would be acting like Kira, taking as many blackmail pictures as possible.

"Hey Dr. O, would it be alright if we taped today's dig? I have a feeling its going to be very...interesting." Cassidy smirked, Devin right behind her scratching his head, as if he couldn't figure something out.

"But Cassidy, before you said that it was going to be duller than dirt. What changed? And how do you think Dr. O knows this lady?" Devin said, causing Adam's face to heat up, and Tommy to growl a little bit. He knew that Adam was no lady.

"My name is Adam, buddy." Adam joked, looking between Tommy and Adam with a hesitant glance. He hoped that Tommy could keep his Alpha dog personality in check.

"A-dam? Is that short for A-DAMN you fine girl?" Devin said, grinning stupidly and checking out Adam. Adam almost felt sorry for the guy.

Stepping forward, Adam reached out and put his arms on Devin's shoulders. Adam made sure that Devin was looking him in the eyes, before he started to speak.

"Dude, I'm a dude."

"Dude?"

"Dude."

"DUDE?"

"...Dude."

"Can you all just get on the buses please?" Tommy said exasperatedly, and running his head. He was seriously tired of all of this.

The rest of the student population filled out of the room at alarming rate, obviously trying to avoid their teacher's ire. Kira passed by the duo, dragging both of the other Dino Rangers behind her, and took one look at Tommy and Adam and started laughing again. Then she too left the room in order to get on the buses.

"Adam? Can you please go and put pants on?" Tommy asked, looking at the man he loved with all his heart. He loved Adam, he needed to remember that. It wouldn't do to kill him.

"You want me to go put pants _on_, T? Usually you tell me to take them off." Adam smirked, as Tommy banged his head against his desk, before glaring at Adam. Adam raised his hands in surrender before walking out of the room in order to find more appropriate clothing. Tommy just hoped Adam didn't mug a student.

Grabbing his briefcase, Tommy turned around to the door, hoping to salvage the field trip. What he found though, was almost a bigger surprise than Adam had been. There was Principal Randall dressed up like an Indiana Jones wannabe, with a pick-ax and everything.

"Dr. Oliver." Randal said, looking over the man opposite her. Tommy couldn't help but feel uncomfortable under her scrutiny.

"Principal Randall...are you in a play?" Tommy asked. He really had no other idea as to why the usually stern women would dress in such a way. Well, unless Adam had gotten to her.

"No. I'm here to join you on your field trip." Randall said, all the while walking towards Tommy. She was raising the pick-ax behind her back as well, and for some reason that was making Tommy very nervous.

"I didn't realize you were interested in dinosaur bones." Tommy remarked confusedly. Really, Randall had never talked to him on the subject, even though he made a living on teaching about dinosaurs. Suspicious.

"You'd be surprised by what interests me." Principal Randall said with a wink. Yes, that made Tommy past from nervous, to straight up freaked out.

"Um...I probably would. Er...that's all well and good Principal Randall, but I have another person coming as well. He'll be here in a few minutes." Tommy said, uneasily. He hoped Adam came through that door soon, he was drowning out here. He had never been very good with dealing with the opposite sex.

"Who?" Randall demanded. Damn...where was Adam when you needed him?

"That would be me, Principal. It's oh-so-nice to see you again." Adam said with a wink as he waltz through the door and linked arms with Tommy. The Frog Prince to the rescue!

"Oh...Mr. Park. It's nice to see your energetic face too. Well, I don't think that one more person will be such a bad idea, right?" Randall asked, a disgusted look on her face while looking at Adam. He felt so welcomed.

"Of course not, those little rascals might get themselves into to all kinds of trouble." Tommy said fondly. He really did love those kids.

"Than shall we? You can dazzle me with all sorts of dinosaur facts on the way there, Dr. Oliver." Principal Randal said, making her way out of the room and to the waiting bus outside. As soon as she was out of sight, Tommy turned to Adam and gave him a brief kiss.

"Thanks...she really knows how to freak me out." Tommy said, pulling Adam with him to the door. Adam laughed at Tommy's statement, because it was obviously an understatement by the way he was acting.

"Just think of me as your cock blocker." Adam said, teasingly as the two of them got on the bus. Tommy signaled the bus driver to start the trip, and soon enough the class started on their way to the dig.

"Adam! Not in front of the poor children!" Tommy stage whispered, but his grin ruined the effect. He obviously enjoyed this as much as Adam did.

"Then how about your... freak shield. She's a freak, I have a killer body that can block anything, its a win-win." Adam said, chuckling when he heard Tommy's laughter too.

Staring around the bus, Adam saw the Rangers all in the back of the bus, doing their respective things. Kira was listening to music, Conner was tossing a soccer ball up and down, and Ethan was...doing something on a labtop. Trent was sitting next to Kira with his sketch book open. All in all, it seemed pretty peaceful.

"Hmmmm, why do I have the feeling I'm going to need that something bad is going to happen?" Tommy said, as Adam's head made its way to his shoulder.

"Because you're Tommy frigging Oliver. Trouble follows you everywhere."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Think fast!" Adam yelled to Tommy, flinging a shovel full of dirt at the scientist. Needless to say, Tommy did not think fast, and ended up with a face full of soil. Spluttering, Tommy tried to rid his mouth of the substance, and glared at Adam with all of his might.

"ADAM! Why don't you go somewhere else if you are so clearly bored?" Tommy yelled, his face full of anger. Pouting, Adam followed Tommy's advice and went to see what Ethan was doing. As he left, he saw Randall stalking up to Tommy and thought that he deserved it. Adam hated it when Tommy lost his temper.

The Blue Ranger was off far away from the rest of the class, near a patch of grass. When he heard the old ranger approach, he looked up.

"Yo Adam, whats up? Dr. O kicked out of his special zone?" Ethan said with a smirk. That kid needed to learn some tact, and luckily Adam was just the man for the job.

"Yeah, did the same thing happen between you and Conner?" Bingo. Adam had hit the mark, if Ethan's red face and choking was anything to go by.

It was actually kind of cute to think that the younger man thought he could keep their relationship a secret. Right now, the only person it was a secret from was Tommy, and that was only because Adam hadn't found the right time to tell him yet. Plus, the man was so oblivious to everything.

"Dude, so not cool! Keep your voice down would you?" Ethan said, busying himself by digging harder. Awww, Ethan reminded Adam of himself when he and Tommy had just started dating, so embarrassed by other people.

"So, how far have you two gone already? I know you've been making out in the Command Center, but have you guys done the deed yet? If you need any advice, I'm only here to help. You have to make sure you have copious amounts of-"

"Hey you guys, over here!" Ethan yelled, his face the color of Conner's Ranger uniform. He had found something buried in the dirt, that looked suspiciously like a Dino Egg.

"Check it out, I think I found something." Ethan said to Conner and Kira. The two looked at the dirt, and saw the egg.

"Kira, why don't you go and get Tommy. He'll need to 'identify' this for you guys." Adam said motioning to the girl. She frowned, but nodded anyway and left to find the good doctor.

"Man, I wonder if we'll get extra credit for this." Conner said with a grin, turning the Dino Egg over in his hand. Ethan merely slapped his head, at the other boy's antics, but allowed Conner to continue to hold the egg.

Looking at the two, Adam saw how they could have gotten together. Ethan was the one with a brain, who could tether Conner, who had so much passion in him. It was so similar to Tommy and him that Adam had to remind himself that it wasn't 1996.

"What do you got?" Tommy asked, climbing down the cliff. Kira was right behind him, a weird look on her face. She must have just interrupted Randall's weird flirting techniques.

"I think it might be a Dino Zord Egg." Ethan said, ripping the egg away from Conner's hands, and giving it to Tommy. Tommy weighed the thing in his hands before nodding. This was definitely a Dino Egg.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh a discovery. How exciting." Randall oozed walking up to the group. Adam thought that the woman looked something like a snake while she did that. An ugly snake.

"Uh...Ah...um...no we're not sure what it is." Tommy remarked, looking between the rangers. Adam felt a little left out, as he knew just as much as the three teenagers about dinosaurs. Probably more even.

"It looks like a prehistoric egg. May I?" Randall said, losing her cool for a minute before recovering. Tommy exchanged a glance with Adam, before offering Principal Randall the egg. She took the egg gingerly, and held in her hand for awhile just looking at it. Getting nervous, Tommy spoke.

"I should really take that back to the school lab and examine it." Randall looked more than displeased by this, but gave Tommy back the egg. Or almost did. A pack of tyrannodrones prevented her from doing so.

Looking at the teens, Tommy indicated for them to go and defend the class. Adam and Tommy braced themselves for the attacks that were coming, and got ready to defend Randall and egg no matter what. Even if Adam didn't like her, he wouldn't wish for her to get hurt.

Leaving Tommy to take care of the goons, Adam grabbed Randall's hand and started to pull her away from the monsters, making sure the egg was unharmed. Taking out a few of the tyrannodrones, Adam continued to make his way towards the Rangers.

"AHHHHHHHH" At Randall's scream, Adam turned around just in time to her falling down, taking the egg with her. Running and then timing his jump,Adam arrived in time to save the woman from falling on to the ground, but Adam groaned when he felt her land on him.

"The egg!" Randall yelled, quickly getting off of Adam and making her way over to the bush where the egg fell into. Adam followed behind, still groggy from the landing. It was just his luck when a bunch of tyrannodrones prevented him from getting any closer. Readying himself, Adam unleashed two spinning kicks to the monsters.

Finally racing off after Randall, Adam arrived just in time to see a tyrannodrone attack the principal. Evading it, Randall reached the egg, picking it up and shouting.

"DOCTOR OLIVER! CATCH!" She yelled, looking for the man. Adam watched her spot Tommy a little ways away from her, and was astounded when she threw the egg all the way to him. Maybe Randall had been a baseball player in another life?

"Good throw. You okay?" Tommy said with a smile, which quickly faded when he saw Randall's displeased look. Adam quickly joined the pair, something that Conner, Ethan, and Kira did as well.

"I think so. Would you mind explaining to me where you three learned to fight like that?" She said, pointing her finger at the teens. Adam cringed, the three of them had shown their super fighting skills in the fight with the monsters, and it would be hard to get out of this one.

"Uhhh...Karate Club." Conner said hurriedly, before running away. Kira and Ethan took his lead, running away while humming their agreements. Adam was disappointed; that was undoubtedly the stupidest excuse ever. Even worse than saying that a dog ate your homework.

"Do we even have one of those?" Randall asked Tommy, batting her eyelashes, and grabbing his arm. Adam felt himself want to puke.

"He wouldn't know, would he? We are new here." Adam snapped, dragging Tommy with him. Randall had to learn that Tommy was his man, not hers.

"Awfully protective, aren't we." Tommy teased, putting an arm around Adam's shoulders. Adam relaxed, and nuzzled into Tommy's chest.

"Just doing my duty as a freak shield."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Dino Lair, the rangers plus Adam were putting their heads together to solve another mystery; why the egg had no life signs. There was no heat coming off of the egg, and when Ethan scanned it, the scan returned blank.

"This is weird, I'm sure this is a Dimetrozord egg." Tommy said, furrowing his brow. He was still wearing those stupid glasses, even though he didn't need them.

"Di-metro-zord egg?" Conner asked confusedly, tilting his head to the left. God, Conner might be a decent leader, but he was definitely lacking in the brains department. Not something that was uncommon for red rangers, save Andros.

"It's developed from a Dimetrodon. It's truly amazing!" Tommy passionately explained. Maybe Tommy like dinosaurs a little too much. Kira started giggling, most likely following Adam's thoughts, before Tommy glared at her. Sobering up, she spoke as well.

"This certainly explains why the tyrannodrones want it." Nodding the affirmative, Tommy stalked off to other side of the center, leaving the rangers alone with the egg. Not his best idea.

Adam followed Tommy out, hoping to do what he did best, distract Tommy. Looks like doing it once today with the skirt wasn't enough for ol' Tom. Walking up behind the taller man, Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy's waist and brought them closer. For some reason, he always felt awkward when taking the leading role, but if it was for Tommy he'd do it.

"Hey. What's going on up there, T?" Adam said into Tommy's ear. Another reason that this was awkward, was because Adam was so much shorter than Tommy, having to stand on his tippy toes to reach the other's ear.

Tommy probably felt it was uncomfortable too, because soon enough Adam found his hands encompassing Tommy's neck, and the Black Dino Ranger's arms around his hips. Playing with the hem of Adam's shirt, Tommy began to speak.

"I'm worried. Something about today...something about it was too easy, and you know what happens when its too easy." Tommy whispered. Adam did know what Tommy was talking about, but not from experience.

Tommy was worried that something bad was going to happen. When the original Ranger's had an easy time fighting against Rita, she got the Green Ranger to make things more difficult. Tommy was still kicking himself about that one, and now he thought some other kid was gonna get tangled up in this mess.

"It's not your fault Tommy, its really not. You might have created the morphers but it was better you than Mesogog. And, if anything else comes by, we'll take care of it. We always do. Don't mess it up now, Oliver." Adam said, smiling.

"You know...if it wasn't for you, I would probably be in Angel Grove, married to Kat, and hating my life. Thanks Adam, for everything." Tommy said, pulling Adam down for a loving kiss.

Moaning a little, Adam nearly sighed when Tommy deepened the kiss. It had been so long since they had...been together. Tommy had been busy with the Rangers, and Adam had been busy...pissing of Hayley.

The sound of coughing broke them apart, and soon the two remembered where they were. In the lair. With Conner, Ethan, and Kira. Well, this was almost the most awkward thing ever, or at least the most awkward thing Adam could remember, besides this morning.

Running over to the computer, Tommy started to tinker with the computer with a new vigor, obviously ready to get to the bottom of the egg myth. Or, ready to hurry this along so he could do better things. Thing.

"This is weird. I'm still getting a heat signal from the site where we found the egg." Tommy said, turning to the Rangers. Adam sighed; it looked like any Happy Time that was going to happen, was impossible at this point.

"But the eggs not even there anymore!" Kira cried, frustratedly. Ethan looked at her briefly, before a light bulb went off in his brain.

"Maybe there's another one!" Conner nodded to Ethan at this, but Adam thought that was a stupid idea. Hayley's scanners would not have missed a second egg, so close to another one.

"I better go check it out. You guys," Tommy said glaring at Adam and moving to leave. "Stay here and keep analyzing this one." Fine, Tommy could get what he wanted, or at least for now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"...You know, that I know that you're hiding there, right?" Tommy said, turning his jeep to the left. Of course he knew that Adam had tagged along, but had decided to stay 'hidden' underneath a blanket in the back seat. The blanket was so small, that Tommy could see Adam's feet hanging out.

"...Shhhhhh, I'm not here~." Adam said in a sing-song whisper. He was enjoying making Tommy's life difficult, wasn't he?

"Adam...the reason I didn't want you to come, was purely because I was being concerned about you. Not, that you couldn't handle anything, but..." Tommy trailed off, watching the form in the mirror sit up.

Adam knew what Tommy was trying to say, and it was cute that he wanted to protect him, but...Adam was a freaking Ranger. And if Tommy got in over his head, there was nobody he trusted more to get him out of it, than himself.

"T no worries, kay?" Adam said throwing the blanket away. It was a warm day too, and in hindsight hiding under a blanket was stupid. He could have gotten heat stroke.

Smiling, Tommy reached back and ruffled Adam's hair. Gunning the gas, Tommy sped up to reach his destination, all the while proving how he went pro for racing. He had a need to speed.

"We're here, C'mon." Tommy said getting out of his car, and opening the passenger door. Extending his hand like a gentleman, he helped Adam out of the jeep, ignoring Adam's giggles. He could be a proper person when he wanted to be.

Suddenly, an invisi-portal opened out, and out of it stepped...

"Zeltrax, I thought I smelled something." Tommy spat, at the man decked out in black armor. Adam had to admit, he liked the design of this villain, sorta like Zedd only...less threatening. And less cool and badass.

"I believe that would be your imminent demise. And whose this, another...friend?" Zeltrax said, with a robotic tone. Adam shivered when he saw the creature/man thing's gaze roam over his body; the thing was checking him out!

God, that was gonna make Adam sick.

"We don't have time to trade insults...and stay away from him! Get out of the way!" Tommy growled barely keeping his anger in check. Hmmmm, maybe Adam should have stayed at home.

Without further ado, Zeltrax unsheathed his sword, and stepped to block Tommy's way even more, his face never leaving Adam's. With a feral growl, Tommy drew back into a familiar position.

"I warned you. Dino Thunder, power up. HA!" Boy oh boy, did Tommy look good in black, even if he was stealing Adam's color. After morphing, Tommy launched himself at Zeltrax, but not before shoving Adam towards the car.

If Tommy thought that he was going to let him fight this creep alone, he was so dead. Rebounding of the push, Adam made his way over to the fight landing a kick on the enemy. Well, _a_ kick.

After Adam had joined the fight, Tommy took an active role of blocking Zeltrax from him. He purposely took hits that he could have avoided in order to protect Adam. He really was acting like he was still the white knight from oh-so-long ago.

Zeltrax, for his part, took the whole thing in stride, and wailed on Tommy like there was no tomorrow. His glee found in fighting was certainly terrifying, and the way he was chopping down Tommy was scaring Adam.

Soon enough, Zeltrax turned to Adam, launching a magical beam that sent Adam to his knees in pain. Another blast was firing up, but a quick dodge by Tommy sent them both onto the forest floor. Damn...this was bad. Charging, Zeltrax stepped over both of the men, and began to speak in that creepy voice of his.

"Stay away from her, unless of course you are willing to trade." What? Both of old Zeo Rangers stared confusedly at Zeltrax, wondering what he was talking about. Who was her? Pleased with his demand, the enemy let loose another blast coming directly towards both Tommy and Adam.

Thinking quickly, Tommy pulled out his Brachio staff, and set off a powerful wind strike, that drove Zeltrax back. When his head reached the floor, Zeltrax disappeared into an invisi-portal, returning to Mesogog's lair.

After picking themselves up, Adam waited for Tommy to demorph. Of course what he wasn't waiting for, was a slap to the head.

"I thought Asians were supposed to be able to think, but that's apparently very wrong. What the hell were you doing Adam? You could have gotten serious hurt...or worse!" Tommy yelled, furious with his other half.

"You were in trouble, and I tried to help. Its what we do, Tommy." Adam said shrugging and rubbing his head. Tommy slapped hard...he always had. All night long.

"I know you mean well Adam, but look at like this." Tommy said, keeping his eyes focused downwards, " You're not a Ranger anymore. You don't have the power protecting you, and if something- anything, bad ever happened to you while you were trying to protect me..."

Oh...Tommy thought that he wouldn't be able to protect Adam, that Adam was really just a normal human now. But...

"Once a Ranger, always a Ranger, Tommy. Don't forget, the Zeonizers are still good, so if I ever really needed to, I could morph. Hope that turns out better than last time." Adam said, trying to lighten the mood, but failing. He just bought back memories of his time with the Astro Rangers.

"That's what I'm talking about! You almost _died_, Adam. We just got back together, I don't want to lose you again, especially if I could prevent it!" Tommy said, grabbing Adam's shoulders and pinning him against a tree.

"Lucky for me that you'll always be able to be there, right? I believe in you T, no matter what." Adam whispered, trying to calm Tommy down. And to his joy, it looked as if he was succeeding. Tommy's grip relaxed, and Adam felt himself be pulled forward into a big hug.

"You know...we are all alone out here. Deep, isolated woods...just you and me." Tommy said, trailing his hands down Adam's sides. The smaller man could definitely feel some sorta 'wood' here, and he couldn't help but agree with Tommy.

It wasn't like there was anything going on, right?

Adam reached up, locking his lips with Tommy's and ground his hips against the other man's. Damn...Adam felt like they were teenagers all over again, and by the way they were acting he was right.

Tommy took everything in stride, deepening the kiss, while pulling of Adam's shirt and exposing the Asian's skin. Moaning in approval, Adam moved to do the same to Tommy, before having his hands pinned above his head.

"Mhmm, my time." Tommy said in a throaty voice breaking the kiss, only to start it again, somehow fiercer than before. Adam nearly cried out, the wait killing him. Then slowly, and as if to torture Adam, Tommy undid Adam's zipper and pulled-

"Hey Dr. O, a little help here?" Conner's voice rang, making Tommy freeze. Stupid kids, Adam swore after they defeated Mesogog, he was going to murder them all.

"SPEAK. NOW." Tommy growled, and Adam could almost see Conner's bewildered expression. Well, it wasn't as if that expression was much different from Conner's normal one, but...

"Uhhh...that egg from before? It hatched into the Di-metro-zord, and its wailing on us, big time. We kinda need you to help us find out what's controlling it." Conner said, using his best 'leader voice'.

Adam thought that now was the best time to put his clothes back on, and plan on how to kill Mesogog himself. This was all his fault.

"...Fine. Wait a second." Tommy said, his voice still full of fury. Why was everything stopping them these days too? It was like national prevent-hot-gay-sex month or something.

Tommy pulled Adam with him back to the jeep, while he fiddled with his morpher, pressing a buttons to figure out what was going on. As the reached the car, Tommy pulled Adam in for another bruising kiss, one that left Adam's lips even more swollen than before.

"I swear to God, even if it is the last thing I do, I will get you into to bed, Adam Park." Tommy whispered, cupping Adam's face. The younger man could see the love burning in the Native American's eyes, and his brain nearly broke with the feelings he saw, and felt.

"But Tommy...we were gonna do it in the woods, not a bed." Adam said, tilting his head confused. Tommy started up the car, intent on making his way to the Lair, when he heard this, and he nearly broke down in laughter.

"And people call me the dense one."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The Megazord clearly isn't powerful enough. You guys need something that could cut through its armor- like the Dimetrozord." Tommy said, slightly calmer than before. Slightly.

"But Dr. O, did you see that thing before? It wasn't exactly playing well with others." Conner said, still sounding offended from how Tommy spoke to him earlier.

"Let me see if I can fix that." Tommy said closing his eyes and focusing on his morpher. Adam, who was standing behind Tommy's awesome chair, turned his attention to the monitor just in time to watch the Dino Rangers get their ass kicked.

And, Adam felt no guilt when he thought that they deserved it.

Tommy was concentrating so hard on the morpher, that Adam thought he was constipated for a second, before something awesome happened. Tommy's morpher...changed into the Dimetrozord-thingy. When Tommy pressed the button, the spell set on the zord broke as well.

"Tommy...when were you going to tell me that you were like the Dinosaur version of a Parseltongue?" Adam asked in amazement. It was like Tommy was Pocahontas or something!

"...Adam, this isn't that much of a big deal, it just serves to prove how I'm clearly the best Power Ranger that ever lived." Tommy said with a smirk. Oh, Tommy did not go there!

"Pfft, you are not the best ranger- just the one who's been around the longest. Seriously, you could make an entire Ranger team with all the colors you've been." Adam pouted. Tommy was such a Ranger whore.

"It pays the bills. Plus, can you imagine a team full of me?" Tommy asked, watching the Rangers fight off Mesogog's monsters. If there were five different Tommy's running around, then Adam would probably die. No joke, he didn't have enough energy to keep up with four teenagers, plus the current Tommy.

"No thanks, I think we have enough excitement as is." Adam said smiling, and going to sit on Tommy's lap.

"Speaking of excitement, do you wanna tell me why you came into school today dressed like that? I thought I wasn't on your embarrassment list." Tommy said, turning Adam around so that he was straddling the doctor.

"Ummm, about that... I was bored, like really, really bored. I couldn't come up with anything to embarrass Conner, Kira, and Ethan that was legal, and so I started looking through our closet. And lo and behold, I found that skirt. And...from there, it just sorta snowballed." Adam said, rubbing his neck and blushing.

"Hmmm... I really like that skirt, but I don't think that the parents of the kids liked it as much as I did. How 'bout you don't wear it in public anymore? I don't think I could handle Devin hitting on you again." Tommy said, lazily drawing circles on Adam's back.

"That depends, can you get Principal Randall to stop hitting on you?" God, Adam hated how much he sounded like a jealous girlfriend, but he couldn't help it. Randall was a total bitch.

"What's got your panties in a bunch? I can't control what she does, no matter how much I want to. Trust me, I want to make her stop...hitting on me." Tommy said, getting defensive. Dammit, this wasn't going to end well.

"Nevermind...it's stupid." Adam said, getting up and going to the desk. He didn't want to fight.

"If you have something you wanna say Adam, just come out and say it." Tommy yelled, his calm breaking. Well, even if Adam didn't want to fight, it was clear that Tommy did.

"I just...I get jealous, okay? As you love to point out, I'm a normal person!" Adam fired bitterly right back at Tommy. Hmph, if Tommy wanted a fight, Adam would give it to him. It was one of the things that actually made them work so well together. Usually.

"I knew it! I knew that you were mad about that fact that I'm a Ranger again, and you're not." Tommy said, his eyes blazing. Man, if Adam could just keep his mouth shut, none of this would have happened.

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore, alright? Can't we just go back to before?" Adam pleaded. Fighting wasn't something he was crazy about, and there were other places he could go if he wanted that, like Angel Grove. Cat, Jason, and Tanya would be more than willing to rip on him.

"Fine. Whatever you say." Tommy said with a bite. Obviously, he wasn't going to let this go, and that bugged Adam. Why did he continually screw things up?

"Tommy...please. We can do that thing you like, you know with the student who needs help studying for a test, and the smart, sexy teacher there to help him out." Adam said, walking back up to the other man, trying to distract Tommy from his anger. Something he was good at.

"Adam..." Tommy sighed, rubbing his head. "What am I ever going to do with you?" Adam merely smiled at this, and wrapped his arms around Tommy's neck.

"But Dr. Oliver, I think you mean 'When am I ever going to do you?'. Oh, and I would so love to know the answer to that question." Adam said, smirking when he heard Tommy's curse under his breath.

"...I'm sorry Adam, I love you." Tommy said, holding the smaller man possessively against his body. "And I intend to answer all of your questions tonight. We'll have a test tomorrow as well."

See, Adam never needed to get a job, as he already had something to occupy his time. Keeping Tommy grounded, happy, and relatively stress free. Relatively.

**A/N: **Okay, my second attempt at a Tommy/Adam fic. To be honest, I actually had a lot more planned for this one, but decided to cut it. Maybe I'll use it for some other one shot. Oh...no lemon, because I can't write that stuff, so apologizes all around for those who wanted one. Well, thank you for reading. Peace, Space-cadets~


End file.
